1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing methods and printing apparatuses.
2. Related Art
There are printers, plotters and facsimile devices and the like that are printing apparatuses employing the so-called inkjet method, in which ink is ejected from a head. Among such printing apparatuses, there are some in which the print mode can be switched to perform printing (see for example JP-A-2001-293851). In such a printing apparatus, the number of passes of the main scan is determined individually for each of a plurality of individual regions in an overall region, and the recording is performed in this predetermined number of passes.
In such a printing apparatus, variation in the ejection state of the ink from each nozzle is suppressed by increasing the number of passes. Thus, it is possible to improve the quality of the printed images. However, there is a need for further improvement, in order to achieve both higher print speeds and higher image quality.